One Day Difference
by Kazue Tsubasa
Summary: Reborn returns from the Vongola HQ due to the sudden call of the CEDEF boss to the Vongola mansion and find a lovely surprise awaiting him. Written for Reborn and Tsuna's birthdays. Warning : Yaoi. R27. Adult!Reborn.[One Shot] [Complete]


**Title : One Day Difference.  
**

**Author : PurpleCielo1117**

**Summary : Reborn returns from the Vongola HQ due to the sudden call of the CEDEF boss to the Vongola mansion and find a lovely surprise awaiting him. Written for Reborn and Tsuna's birthdays. Warning : Yaoi. R27. Adult!Reborn.[One Shot] [Complete]**

**Rating : T.**

**Warning : Yaoi/BL/BoyXBoy.**

**Pairing : R27.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! KHR! belongs its rightful owner, Akira Amano.**

**A/N A veryyyyyyy late birthday fic for Tsuna and Reborn! Otanjoubi Omedetou ^o^**

* * *

"Jyuudaime, are you sure you don't want to rest? You have been working non-stop. You didn't even have a blink of sleep for this two days.!" The silverette asked worriedly. He frowned at the sight of his boss signing the paperwork.

"Hayato, don't worry about me. I'm fine, I won't die from this!" The brunette replied the silverette with a grin, trying to reassure him.

"Bu-" Hayato's frown deepened.

"Now, now, help me take these to Takeshi, please." Tsuna could see the worriness in his right-hand-man's eyes. "Well, I'll take a small nap, is that okay with you now?" The brunette smiled gently at Hayato.

"Hai, Jyuudaime!" The silverette took the paperworks and left the office quickly.

"Hah~~" The brunette yawned and stretched his body. He was reallllly tired. He wanted to finish all his paperworks as soon as possible. Before _he_ comes back.

* * *

Reborn was pissed. Downright pissed. Reason? Due to a certain idiotic, retarded, airhead, blond bastard that goes by the name Sawada Iemitsu.

He was sent by Tsuna to meet him for a meeting because the blond requested him. He knew something was wrong but couldn't go against Tsuna's orders _*Coughs*poutandpuppyeyes*Coughs*._

And then all Iemitsu wanted to talk about was his son. Saying how the raven shouldn't hurt or taint his pure, cute, innocent, untainted tuna.

He whined and whined. Making a big fuss over every single thing.

If not for Lal and Colonnello barging in and dragging the stupid blond away due to him escaping paperworks, Reborn swear he could have shot the idiot.

Reborn stomped his way back to Tsuna's office.

With a scowl even deeper than his usual one plastered on his face, he entered the office, thinking of teasing his student to release some anger.

But he was surprised to see a petite figure curled up into a ball, sleeping soundly on the couch.

He stood there motionless for awhile before taking a few steps closer and leaned down.

Taking a better look at Tsuna, Reborn realized that he was covered in flour and icing. White powdery flour. Some in his fluffy hair, some on his nose, some on his hands. There's also some icing on his cheeks.

Yet, he could sleep so soundly. Reborn let a gentle smile grace his features as his eyes softened and all his rage gone as if never existed.

_How cute_.

Reborn took out his phone and took a few pictures before going back to staring at Tsuna.

_*Stareeeeeeeee*_

Reborn slowly stretch his hand towards Tsuna, attempting to pat his head but was stopped.

His wrist was suddenly grabbed tightly by a pale hand. He raised an eyebrow at the hand that grabbed him.

The raven tried to shake it off but the grip was still tight.

"Mmn..." The brunette shifted slightly. "...Who's there?" He asked with his eyes still closed.

"..." Reborn remained silent, looking at the sleepyhead in front of him.

"...Reborn!" He opened his eyes and sat up abruptly when he saw his tutor.

"Is this what I taught you, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn said. "If I was an assassin, you could have died. Didn't I tell you to never let your guard down?"

"But I knew it was someone close to me! My Hyper Intuition doesn't react to those I trust." Tsuna objected. "And I grabbed your hand didn't I?" The brunette pouted cutely.

"Hai, hai. Now let me go." Reborn said as he tried to pull back his hand.

"Don't wanna!" Tsuna grinned mischievously.

"Y-"

Tsuna let go of his hand but instead yanked on Reborn's tie to pull him down. The brunette kiss him and smiled.

"Buon Compleanno, Reborn!"

Reborn is stood there motionless, dumbfounded by what the brunette had just done.

Tsuna giggled and Reborn almost blushed.

He was so cute, flashing an angelic smile with flour and icing all over his face.

Reborn sat down beside him and smiled back. The raven pulled him into a hug and whispered a 'thank you'. His hot breathe tickling the brunette's ear.

"So where's my present?" Reborn asked as he rested his head on Tsuna's and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Oh! I baked a cake for you! In the kitchen!" Tsuna answered excitedly.

"A cake?" Reborn raised an eyebrow at him. They both knew Reborn doesn't eat sweet things.

"Yeah!" Tsuna nodded. "Don't worry! It isn't sweet! I used coffee beans for it!"

"Mmm." He hummed in response as he breathe in the sweet scent of Tsuna before loosening his grip on the brunette's waist.

"Let's go!" Tsuna stood up and said.

* * *

After tasting the cake and some teasing and kissing and snuggling, they were on their way back to Tsuna's room.

"It was nice, but could be better." Reborn said with a small smirk.

"Hey! Don't complain! I was too exhausted from all those paperworks!" Tsuna whined.

"But I liked it anyway." Reborn patted his head. "Thank you."

A tint of pink painted Tsuna's cheeks. "Y-You're welcome..."

"Did you enjoy today?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes, much more than the previous ones." The hitman answered with a small smile.

"Why?" Tsuna looked up at him with his brown and gentle eyes.

"Because I got something extra this year." Reborn smirked.

"Extra...?" Tsuna frowned, not understanding what he meant.

Reborn took out his phone and showed Tsuna the pictures he took earlier.

"Y-You pervert! Taking photos when I'm sleeping!" Tsuna blushed violently when he saw the pictures.

"Well because I think it's cute." The hitman replied nonchalantly.

"Delete it!" Tsuna tried to snatch his phone but failed due to the height difference.

"Not going to happen." Reborn put his phone back into his pocket.

"Delete itttt!" Tsuna whined.

"Nope."

They arrived at Tsuna's room while arguing and Reborn went in first.

"Sigh." Tsuna pouted once again and plopped down his bed.

Reborn glances at the clock and went over to the bed as well.

"Now, I'm claiming my birthday gift." He said with a smug smirk as he loosen his tie.

"Didn't I gave it to you already?" Tsuna said.

"That's another matter." Reborn took off his suit and sat down beside Tsuna.

"Ehhh! That's not fair!" Tsuna said as he loosen his tie as well.

"Then why are you taking off your tie?" Reborn smirked.

"B-Because i-it's hot i-in here!" Tsuna retorted as he blushed and threw his tie towards the floor.

A smirk that held unpleasant foreboding crawled up on Reborn's face.

The second Tsuna's tie came in contact with the ground, Reborn leaned closer and kissed him. Both of them fell back towards the bed.

* * *

"Ugh..." Tsuna whimpered. "You meanie! We did it so many times! And you're not being gentle at all!" Tsuna complained and shifted a little. His ass hurts. It felt so sore.

"But I know you like it rough." Reborn said as he got closer to the brunette.

"I do not!" Tsuna retorted.

"Stop complaining. It's my birthday." Reborn hugged him.

"Fine." Tsuna snuggled closer towards Reborn. "Happy Birthday, Reborn. I love you." Tsuna said as he pecked Reborn's cheek lightly and flashed his bright and gentle smile at him.

"I should be the one saying that now, idiot." Reborn said as he planted a soft kiss on Tsuna's forehead.

"Eh?" Tsuna glanced at the clock. It was already 2 in the morning. It's now October 14. He smiled as he looked back at Reborn.

"Thank you."

"_Buon Compleanno, Mi amore_." Reborn whispered into his ears as he slowly drifted into a deep sleep. "_Ti amo_."

They stayed like that for the whole night, both in each other's warm embrace. It was a blessing to be able to spend their birthdays together.

* * *

**_~Omake~ ~The Next Morning~_**

* * *

Tsuna slowly opened his eyes, revealing beautiful brown orbs and yawned slightly. He moved slightly and saw Reborn's face up close. His face was just inches away from his. Tsuna blushed slightly at the sight.

His features were so perfect, so delicate that it was so beautiful to him.

Reborn rarely carries such a peaceful expression unlike the usual dangerous one.

A thought occurred and Tsuna grinned playfully. He reached out his hand towards the table to grabbed his phone with slight difficulty. But he got it without waking up the hitman.

He took a few pictures of Reborn as well, thinking it as revenge.

Just as he successfully put down his phone without waking out Reborn, he was pulled backwards.

"What are you doing...?" He asked sleepily.

"Nothing~" Tsuna said happily. "Go back to sleep if you're tired."

"Mmm..." He buried his face back to his pillow and drifted into a deep sleep once again.

"Now, to prepare breakfast." Tsuna smiled as he got changed, heading to the kitchen, not forgetting his phone.

* * *

**Buon Compleanno - Happy Birthday**

**Ti Amo - I love you**

**Mi Amore - My love**

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Please review, be it short or long.**

**~PurpleCielo1117**


End file.
